Walt Disney
Walter Elias „Walt“ Disney (1901-1966) war ein US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent, der unter anderem Naturfilme und Zeichentrickfiguren produzierte bzw. erfand. Mit seinen Figuren, Filmen und Themenparks war er eine der prägenden und meistgeehrten Persönlichkeiten des 20. Jahrhunderts. Leben Anfänge Disneys Vater Elias Disney (1859–1941) war Kanadier aus einer Familie irischer Herkunft, die deutschamerikanische Mutter Flora Call (1868-1938) stammte aus Ohio. Disney wuchs mit seinen Eltern, seiner Schwester Ruth und den Brüdern Herbert, Raymond und Roy auf einer Farm in Missouri auf. Alle Kinder mussten auf der Farm helfen, doch Walt Disney interessierte sich schon immer für das Zeichnen und nahm mit 14 Jahren das erste Mal an einem Kunstunterricht in Kansas City Missouri teil. Nachdem er im Ersten Weltkrieg Ambulanzfahrer bei der United States Armee in Frankreich gewesen war, begann er zusammen mit Zeichenkünstler Ubbe „Ub“ Iwerks, der Disney später auch das Modell für Mickey Mouse entwarf, kurze Werbefilme zu zeichnen. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Roy produzierte er eine Reihe von Kurzfilmen mit dem Titel Alice Comedies, in der auch Kater Karlo erstmals auftrat. Schon damals mischte er, wie später bei Mary Poppins, Trickfilm mit realen Schauspielern. Am 13. Juli 1925 heiratete er Lilian Marie Bounds (1899–1997). Das Ehepaar hatte zwei Töchter: Diane Marie Disney (*1933) und Sharon Mae Disney (1936–1993). Durchbruch mit Micky Maus Nach Erfolgen mit den Alice-Filmen ging Walt Disney 1923 nach Los Angeles. Zusammen mit Ub Iwerks als Art Director und seinem Bruder, der sich um die finanziellen Aspekte der Produktionen kümmerte, begann er, seine Ideen in Trickfilme umzusetzen. 1926 gab Disney die Zeichnerei auf und überließ Iwerks die Konzeption seiner Figuren. 1927 wurde Micky Maus von Iwerks geschaffen, obwohl der 1932 verliehene Ehrenoscar für die Erfindung der Figur an Disney überreicht wurde. Der Titel des ersten Micky-Filmes lautete Plane Crazy. Parallel dazu erschien Der Jazzsänger (The Jazz Singer), der erste kommerziell aufgeführte Tonfilm der Filmgeschichte, produziert von den Gebrüdern Warner. Dies ermutigte Walt Disney, dem Zeichentrickgenre neue Aspekte zuzufügen und seine neueste Produktion mit einem Mal zur Weltsensation zu machen, indem er den gezeichneten Bildern Ton- und Musikeffekte hinzufügte. So feierte im November 1928 in New York Steamboat Willie, in dem auch Minni Maus ihre erste Rolle spielte, Premiere. Parallel zu den Micky-Maus-Filmen produzierte Disney die Silly-Symphonies-Reihe, in der er bewusst neue Animationstechniken ausprobierte. So veröffentlichte er 1932 mit dem Trickfilm Von Blumen und Bäumen (Flowers and Trees) den ersten Technicolor-Film mit natürlicher wirkenden Farben. 1934 hatte Donald Duck im Silly-Symphony-Film Die kluge kleine Henne seinen ersten Auftritt. Weitere populäre und von Walt Disney erfundene Figuren waren Goofy, Pluto, Daisy Duck und Die drei kleinen Schweinchen. Die Filme Disneys wurden zuerst von der United Artists in die Kinos gebracht. Das Verleihunternehmen ließ den Filmemacher nach Differenzen aber zu RKO Pictures wechseln und konnte nicht mehr an den kommerziellen Erfolgen der folgenden Produktionen teilhaben. Erfolg mit abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilmen Ein Großwerk gelang Disney 1937 mit der Zeichentrick-Verfilmung von Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, wofür er 1939 von der Filmakademie mit einem Ehrenoscar honoriert wurde. Die Auszeichnung bestand aus einem regulären Oscar sowie sieben symbolischen Miniaturausgaben. Im Anschluss an den großen Erfolg von Schneewittchen folgten bis in die frühen Vierziger-Jahre weitere abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilme von Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo und Bambi. Diese ersten Erfolge gelten bis heute als die größten Klassiker Disneys. Der 1940 erschienene Musikfilm Fantasia war ein absolutes Novum, da er den ersten Zeichentrickfilm darstellte, der Werke von Komponisten wie Beethoven, Tschaikowski und Strawinsky mit animationstechnischen Szenen vereinte. Das Werk unter der musikalischen Leitung von Leopold Stokowski war der erste Kinofilm, der mit einem Soundtrack in Stereo-Ton versehen war. 1942 erhielt Walt Disney auch hierfür einen Ehrenoscar. Den im selben Jahr erschienenen Film Bambi bezeichnete er später als seinen persönlichen Lieblingsfilm. Spiel- und Dokumentarfilme Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg produzierte Disney zahlreiche Abenteuerfilme wie Die Schatzinsel nach Robert Louis Stevenson oder 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer nach Jules Verne. In den 1950er-Jahren entstanden ebenfalls weitere abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilme, darunter Cinderella, Alice im Wunderland, Peter Pan sowie Dornröschen. Als weltweit sehr erfolgreich erwiesen sich in dieser Zeit auch eine Reihe von Dokumentarfilmen. Bereits der erste, Seal Island (1948), gewann einen Oscar. Handelte es sich hierbei zunächst nur um Kurzfilme, wagte es Disney 1953 mit Die Wüste lebt (The Living Desert), auch einen abendfüllenden Dokumentarfilm in die Kinos zu bringen. Die Dokumentation war eine finanzielle und künstlerische Sensation, erhielt ebenfalls einen Oscar und gab dem bis dahin unter kommerziellen Gesichtspunkten kaum beachteten Genre neuen Auftrieb. Weltweit kamen hierdurch bedingt in den nächsten Jahren weitere Tier-Dokumentarfilme ins Kino. Die Disney-Studios selbst nannten ihre Dokumentarfilme über Tiere und Pflanzen „True Life Adventures“ („Abenteuer im Reiche der Natur“). Zu den bekanntesten gehören Wunder der Prärie (The Vanishing Prairie, 1954) und Geheimnisse der Steppe (The African Lion, 1955). Zusätzlich gab es noch „People and Places“, eine Dokumentarreihe über verschiedene Länder und deren Bewohner. Disney als Fernsehpionier Um an mehr Geld für seine zahlreichen Pläne zu kommen, gehörte Walt Disney Anfang der 1950er Jahre zu den ersten Hollywood-Produzenten, die das aufkommende Fernsehen für sich zu nutzen wussten. Mit Fernsehshows wie Disneyland entwickelte sich Walt Disney als eine Art „Märchenonkel der Nation“ auch zu einem landesweit beliebten Fernsehmoderator. Sein Gesicht wurde nun noch bekannter, als er im Fernsehen seine neuesten Filme vorstellte, die Kunst der Animation erläuterte oder Filme und Serien anmoderierte. Seinen größten Serienhit landete Disney mit Davy Crockett, der Fess Parker zum Star machte und ebenfalls ins Kino gelangte. Vorausschauend hatte Disney die meisten seiner Fernsehbeiträge in Farbe drehen lassen, auch wenn der damalige Stand der Technik nur eine Schwarz-Weiß-Ausstrahlung ermöglichte. Die Investitionen zahlten sich durch Kinoauswertungen und spätere Wiederholungen in Farbe aus. Ungewöhnlich waren mehrere Fernsehspecials, die sich mit den Möglichkeiten der Raumfahrt beschäftigten. Dafür tat sich Disney mit dem Raumfahrtpionier Wernher von Braun zusammen, der die von Ward Kimball gestalteten Filme zusammen mit Disney und anderen moderierte. Mit dem deutschen Physiker und Populärwissenschaftler Heinz Haber schuf Disney das Fernsehspecial Unser Freund das Atom, mit der ganz im Sinne der Regierung Eisenhower das Image der Kernenergie verbessert werden sollte. Letzte Tätigkeiten Am 17. Juli 1955 eröffnete Walt Disney seinen ersten Vergnügungspark (Disneyland) in Anaheim, wenige Kilometer südlich von Los Angeles. 1964 kaufte er das Gelände für den zweiten Park in Orlando, Florida, der noch erfolgreicher als das erste Disneyland werden sollte. 1964 kam der erfolgreichste Disney-Spielfilm, Mary Poppins heraus, der mit fünf Oscars ausgezeichnet wurde. Der letzte Film, an dem Disney persönlich mitwirkte, war Das Dschungelbuch (The Jungle Book). Am 15. Dezember 1966 starb Walt Disney nach einer Operation an Lungenkrebs. Er ruht auf dem Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale, Kalifornien. Sein älterer Bruder Roy übernahm die Walt Disney Productions sowie die Weiterentwicklung des Parks, der 1971 zu Ehren seines Gründers als „''Walt Disney World“ eröffnet wurde. Nach seinem Tod kam das Gerücht auf, Walt Disney habe sich kryonisch einfrieren lassen. Wann und von wem genau dieses Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht wurde, ist unbekannt. Dass sich dieses Gerücht jedoch überhaupt verbreiten konnte und nicht direkt als Unsinn abgetan wurde, wird zum einen dem Mangel an Informationen über Disneys Beisetzung und zum anderen dessen Ruf als technischer Innovator zugeschrieben. Ehrungen und Auszeichnungen Mit weit mehr als 800 verschiedenen Preisen und Auszeichnungen, die er zu Lebzeiten und posthum erhielt, ist Walt Disney eine der am häufigsten ausgezeichneten Persönlichkeiten in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Die folgende Auflistung enthält eine kleine Auswahl daraus: Film-Preise 'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences' Im Laufe seines Lebens sowie posthum hat Disney insgesamt 26 Oscars erhalten. Er ist damit der am häufigsten mit diesem Preis ausgezeichnete Filmschaffende. Zudem erhielt er weitere 37 Oscar-Nominierungen, u.a. 1965 für den „Besten Film“ als Produzent von ''Mary Poppins (1964). *1932 – Ehrenoscar für die Erschaffung der Micky Maus *1932 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Flowers and Trees (Von Blumen und Bäumen, 1932) *1934 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Three Little Pigs (Die drei kleinen Schweinchen, 1933) *1935 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): The Tortoise and the Hare (Die Schildkröte und der Hase, 1934) *1936 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Three Orphan Kittens (Die drei kleinen Waisenkätzchen, 1935) *1937 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): The Country Cousin (Der Vetter vom Lande, 1936) *1938 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): The Old Mill (Die alte Mühle, 1937) *1939 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand, der Stier, 1938) *1939 – Ehrenoscar für Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, 1937) *1940 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): The Ugly Duckling (Das hässliche Entlein, 1939) *1942 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Lend a Paw (Der herzlose Retter, 1941) *1942 – Ehrenoscar (Zertifikat) für einen herausragenden Beitrag zur Verbesserung des Tons in Filmen für Fantasia (Fantasia, 1940) (zusammen mit William E. Garity und J.N.A. Hawkins) *1942 – Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award *1943 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Der Fuehrer’s Face (1942) *1949 – Bester Kurzfilm (Zweiakter): Seal Island (1948) *1951 – Bester Kurzfilm (Zweiakter): Beaver Valley (Im Tal der Biber, 1950) *1952 – Bester Kurzfilm (Zweiakter): Nature's Half Acre (Erde, die große Unbekannte, 1951) *1953 – Bester Kurzfilm (Zweiakter): Water Birds (Wasservögel, 1952) *1954 – Bester Dokumentarfilm (Langfilm): The Living Desert (Die Wüste lebt, 1953) *1954 – Bester Dokumentarfilm (Kurzfilm): The Alaskan Eskimo (1953) *1954 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom (Die Musikstunde, 1953) *1954 – Bester Kurzfilm (Zweiakter): Bear Country (Im Lande der Bären, 1953) *1955 – Bester Dokumentarfilm (Langfilm): The Vanishing Prairie (Wunder der Prärie, 1954) *1956 – Bester Dokumentarfilm (Kurzfilm): Men Against the Arctic (Unternehmen Arktis, 1955) *1959 – Bester Kurzfilm (Realfilm): Grand Canyon (Grand Canyon, 1958) *1969 – Bester Kurzfilm (Cartoon): Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (Winnie Puuh und das Hundewetter, 1968) - postum Golden Globe Awards *1948 – Spezialpreis für Bambi (Bambi, 1942) – u.a. für die Hindi-Version des Films *1953 – Cecil B. DeMille Award für sein Lebenswerk *1954 – Spezialpreis für The Living Desert (Die Wüste lebt, 1953) *1955 – Preis für Davy Crockett in der Disneyland-Serie *1956 – Preis für Mickey Mouse Club British Film Academy Award *1955 – Bester Dokumentarfilm: The Vanishing Prairie (Wunder der Prärie, 1954) *1961 – Bester Animationsfilm: 101 Dalmatians (101 Dalmatiner, 1961) Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes *1946 – Bester Animationsfilm: Make Mine Music (1946) *1953 – Spezialpreis der Jury für seine Beiträge zur Anerkennung des Festivals David di Donatello *1956 – Bester Auslandsfilm: Lady and the Tramp (Susi und Strolch, 1955) Directors Guild of America *1955 – DGA Honorary Life Member Award Goldene Leinwand *1969 – für The Jungle Book (Das Dschungelbuch, 1967) - postum Laurel Awards *1958 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent (2. Platz) *1959 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent (3. Platz) *1960 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent (2. Platz) *1961 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent *1962 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent *1963 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent *1964 – Golden Laurel als Top-Produzent *1965 – Golden Laurel als Produzent *1966 – Golden Laurel als Produzent *1967 – Golden Laurel Spezial-Preis – postum für Disney, „dessen künstlerisches Genie und Liebe zum Leben frohe Familienunterhaltung zu einem Publikum auf der ganzen Welt brachte und fortfährt, jede neue Generation von Kinogängern zu erfreuen“ („''whose artistic genius and love of life brought joyful family entertainment to audiences around the world and continue to delight each new generation of filmgoers''“) Montréal World Film Festival *1999 – Grand Prix Special des Amériques - postum, für Disneys außergewöhnliche Beiträge zur Filmkunst; die Auszeichnung nahm seine Tochter Diane Disney Miller entgegen Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Awards *1987 – Spezialpreis für Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ( Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, 1937) - postum, Ehrung aus Anlass des 50. Geburtstages des Films New York Film Critics Circle Awards *1939 – Spezialpreis für Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ( Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, 1937) *1940 – Spezialpreis für Fantasia (Fantasia, 1940) Internationale Filmfestspiele von Venedig *1934 – Bester Animationsfilm: Three Little Pigs (Die drei kleinen Schweinchen, 1933) *1935 – Bester Animationsfilm: The Band Concert (Mickys Platzkonzert, 1935) *1937 – Bester Animationsfilm: Hawaiian Holiday (Ferien auf Hawaii, 1937), Music Land, The Country Cousin (Der Vetter vom Land, 1936), The Old Mill (Die alte Mühle, 1937), Alpine Climbers (Die Gipfelstürmer, 1936) und Mickey's Polo Team (Mickys Polo-Team, 1936) *1938 – Grand Biennale Great Art Trophy für Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, 1937) *1948 – Bester Animationsfilm: Melody Time (Musik, Tanz, Rhythmus, 1948) *1950 – Spezialpreis der Jury für Cinderella (1950) *1950 – Spezialpreis der Jury für Beaver Valley (1950) *1951 – Bester Dokumentarfilm: Nature's Half Acre (1951) Emmy Awards *1954 – Operation Undersea (ABC) - Bestes Einzelprogramm des Jahres *1954 – Disneyland (ABC) - Beste Varieté-Serie mit Musikeinlagen *1955 – Disneyland (ABC) - Beste Action- oder Abenteuerserie *1962-1963 – Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (NBC) – Herausragende Programmerrungenschaft auf dem Feld der Kinderprogramme Annie Awards *1975 – Winsor McCay Award - postum Walk of Fame Disney hat auf dem berühmten „Walk of Fame“ (Hollywood Boulevard) gleich zwei Sterne, einen für sein Filmschaffen und einen für seine Fernseharbeit. Sonstige Ehrungen *1935 – Medaille des Völkerbunds für die Micky Maus *1935 – Ritter der Ehrenlegion *1937 – Medaille der US-Handelskammer für die Wahl zum „Herausragenden jungen Mann des Jahres 1936“ *1938 – Verleihung des Titels Magister Artium h.c. durch die Universität Harvard für seine Tätigkeit als Filmemacher und Cartoonist *1938 – Verleihung des Titels Master of Fine Arts (Magister der schönen Künste) h.c. durch die Universität Yale als „Erfinder einer neuen Kunstsprache“ *1964 – Presidential Medal of Freedom *1968 – Congressional Gold Medal - postum